clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
99
|born = c. 32 BBY''See [[Clone Wiki:Regulations for Clone Trooper Wiki, Page 4#Section 4B, Reasoning|Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date]]'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.68 meters |hair color = None |eye color = Brown |unit = Clean-up crew (Kamino training center) |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = c. 22 BBY''The Essential Reader's Guide'' |rank = None |role = Maintenance}} 99, also called Shorty, was a malformed clone trooper that served on Kamino as part of the maintenance crew. History 99 was a clone trooper born around 32 BBY, but was malformed. As a result of his flaws, he grew up as a member of Tipoca City's maintenance crew. He cleaned up after cadets' training exercises and after they slept. As a result of his duties, he had the chance to observe Domino Squad practice and get ready for their graduation. He found they had trouble working together and were frustrated with each other. One night, trooper Hevy was so frustrated, he packed up and was ready to go AWOL from the clone army when 99 approached him. Hevy complained that his squad was going to fail and he wanted to get out. 99, very dedicated to the GAR, attempted to convince Hevy that he was being irrational and that he would let all his brothers down if he left. Against 99's persuasion, Hevy left the room. Later the next day, before Domino Squad's second final exam, the other four members were getting worried and wondered what had happened to Hevy. Just before the test, Hevy showed up, inspired by 99's talk and helped Domino Squad pass the test, letting them become troopers in the Grand Army. After passing, Hevy gave his medal to 99 in appreciation for convincing him to come back. An attack was launched on Kamino by General Grievous and Asajj Ventress and 99 wanted to help. The Separatists used Trident Drills to breach a hangar, and 99 ran by, giving them rifles. During the battle, Commander Havoc told him to get out of the hangar because it was not the place for him. Because of the distraction, Havoc was shot in the head and died. Later on, 99 decided to help a group of clone cadets, two future ARC troopers, Commander Cody and Captain Rex. He assisted them repel the Separatist droids in the barracks by supplying weapons, but the group soon ran out of grenades. Heroically, 99 jumped out of cover to get more, but was shot in the back by battle droids, causing his heroic death. In the honor of him, a elite clone trooper squad with genetic modifications known as "Clone Force 99" was named after him for his heroics during the Battle for Anaxes. Appearances * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' Sources * * * * *''Dataclip: ARC Troopers on Cartoon Network.com'' *''Star Wars Insider 125'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * External Links * * Timeline by Leland Chee |list 2nd = Battle of Kamino (Tipoca City assault)}} References Category:Clone troopers Category:Finished articles Category:Dead characters